Caffe Latte With Extra Foam
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: Austin's world is changed for good when a certain brunette walks into the coffee shop. :) -AUSLLY ONE-SHOT! PLEASE READ IT'S BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!:) AND PLEASE REVIEW!:)


**A/N: helllloooooooooooo:) idk in a wierd mood again:) so yah this idea randomly popped into my head last night so i wrote it:) and now hopefully your reading it:) lol why did i just say lol ok i need to shut up now:) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR CAPITAL GRILLE OR UCLA!**

NO ONES POV

She walked into the small coffee shop. Instantly he was awestruck. She was so beautiful, her caramel highlights bouncing on her shoulders, and her soft face.

"what can I get you" he asks, gazing at her beauty. She smiles sweetly making his heart do a somersault.

"I'll have a caffe latte with extra foam please" she says smiling.

"coming right up" he says flashing her a smile. She sits down at the counter and pulls out a pen and paper.

"here you go" he says placing the drink in front of the brunette. She smiles.

"thanks" he finds himself getting lost in her eyes. The way she clicks her pen as she tries to think of something is just too cute to pass up.

"what'cha writin" he asks, leaning over the counter for a better view.

"it's an application essay for college" she answers politely.

"what college are you applying to?"

"UCLA" she says smiling again. Man that smile would be the death of him.

"cool" he says and they share another sweet smile.

* * *

A few days later he is wiping down the counter. The bell on the door jingles indicating someone opening it. He looks up and smiles at the familiar brunette walking into the shop.

"hello again" he says with a wide smile. She smiles back.

"hi" she says putting down her purse.

"so what can I get you"

"Caffe latte with extra foam please" she says cutely. He smiles and heads in the back.

"coming right up"

* * *

She walks in the door, a huge smile worn on her face. Happy to see the petite girl, he smiles too.

"Hi" he says.

"Hi"

"Someone's happy" he coos with a smile. She doesn't notice he has already started to prepare her drink.

"Yes I am. I got excepted to UCLA!" she says excitedly with a wide smile.

"No way that's awesome!" he says happily, finishing the extra touch of foam.

"Yeah. i'm so happy. UCLA was always the college of my dreams" she says. He smiles and puts the lid on the cup as he walks back over to the girl.

"one caffe latte with extra foam" he says sweetly handing it to her. She gives him a puzzled smile as she takes it.

"thanks…but I didn't even order yet." She says taking a sip. He shrugs.

"I had a hunch" she smiles at him in the kind of way that says 'you're…different…' he smiles back and continues wiping down the counter top.

* * *

"so how's UCLA" he asks sweetly. She smiles and takes a seat.

"it's great! I love it there" he smiles at her as he puts the lid on the cup.

"could I get a-" She starts but stops when he hands the cup to her.

"caffe latte with extra foam?" he finishes for her. She smiles and chuckles a bit as she takes it.

* * *

The next time she comes in there is no sight of the blond. Instantly she feels disappointed. However, sitting on the table in her usual spot is a caffe latte with extra foam. She smiles at it and takes the yellow post-it note off of the cup.

_Sorry. I'm sick today. Enjoy your caffe latte with extra foam:)_

_-Austin- _

She smiles at the note. 'Austin'. The name just fits perfectly into her mouth.

* * *

"you feeling better" she asks the tall blond as she walks into the shop. He smiles at her and nods.

"yah…did you enjoy your latte" she smiles and blushes a little, though she doesn't know why.

"yes i did" she says. "you know you didn't have to do that" he just shrugs.

* * *

About a week later she walks into the shop again. She had made a habit of this ever since she met Austin. Every morning she would wake up with hopes of seeing him again. She's never been one to fall in love but she can't ignore the butterflies in her stomach whenever he's around. She sits in her spot and there is a cup on the counter again with a note attached to it. This time the post-it is red, her favorite color. She smiles as she remembers there exchange of random questions a few days before.

_Will you go out with me:) _

It reads. She smiles widely and feels a happiness about her she has never felt before.

* * *

He sees her as she walks in. His stomach flips, anxious of what her answer is. Did she even see the note?

She sees him as she walks in, her insides feel warm as she sees his perfect blond hair. He just looks at her for a while, seeming more shy than usual.

"hi" she says walking up to him.

"hi" he says smiling shyly. He opens his mouth to say something else but is cut off when she gives him a quick peck to the lips.

"yes" she says smiling. A huge smile crosses his lips and he blushes a bit. He steals another quick look at her then makes her usual.

* * *

-4 years later-

They sit inside the Capital Grille enjoying each other's company. Twenty-three now and he still remembers the day she walked in the coffee shop. She still looks beautiful as ever, her eyes still sparkle like the stars and her eyes still glow. They've been dating for four years now but he still feels butterflies whenever she's around.  
_

After dinner he takes her for a walk around the park.

"Are you thirsty" he asks her as they walk hand in hand.

"A little. Why?" she asks with a smile. Whenever he's around she just can't help but smile. He lovingly smirks and pulls out a coffee cup from behind his back, filled with none other than a caffe latte with extra foam. She smiles and takes it. He eyes her closely as she notices the red post-it on the front of the cup. She takes it off and reads it.

_Will you marry me _

It reads. She gapes at the note with a shocked smile. When she looks back at him he is on one knee.

"Ally Dawson…will you do me the honor of being my wife" he asks holding out a ring. She starts to cry tears of joy and nods. He stands up with a wide smile.

"Yes…yes yes yes!" she squeals capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around her tiny waist and brings her close. When the release she nuzzles her head in the crook of his neck. He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you" he says, resting his head on top of hers.

"I love you too" she says.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**A/N: :) lol i just had to put the 'and they all lived happily ever after' at the end:) it just felt like the right spot for it you know:) anyway i hope yu liked it:) and please i'm begging you REVIEW!:)**


End file.
